Definition of Love
by Yumekui7
Summary: What is your definition of love?" Yamamoto says/does something that shocks everyone in the classroom. Standard disclaimer:I don't own anything. 8059 Fluffiness ensues. :P One-Shot


**Title: Definition of Love**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff, Comedy**

**Pairing: 8059[YamaGoku], 27Kyoko [microscopic]**

**Word Count: N/A**

**Summary: "What is your definition of love?" Yamamoto says/does something that shocks everyone in the classroom**. **Fluffiness ensues. :P**

It was February, the month of love, because of Valentine's Day. The teachers at Namimori thought it would be fun to have a day that just centered on love, so here we are.

"Alright, everyone get in a circle. We're going to talk about love. I want everyone to go around the circle and say what they think love is."

Tsuna slowly got up and sat on a chair in the circle, dreading every minute of it. Kyoko sat next to Tsuna and smiled brightly causing the boy to blush. Gokudera sat next to Tsuna, of course. Naturally, Yamamoto would sit next to Gokudera, smiling his happy go lucky smile.

"Isn't this fun? We don't have to do any work today!" Yamamoto said happily. Gokudera glared at the other boy and opened his mouth to shout something mean but decided against it because it would cause his beloved Jyudaime trouble. Said beloved Jyudaime just nodded and smiled softly in response.

The teacher clapped her hands and sat on the last available chair. "How about we start with you, Sasegawa-chan?"

Kyoko smiled politely. "ok. um, well i think love is when your stomach gets butterflies when you see the person you love. You always want to be with them no matter what, but most importantly, you want to keep that one person happy." She ended with a true smile and turned to Tsuna. "What about you, Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna blushed and stuttered out, "W-well, love is something that makes you feel warm and happy inside."

Gokudera clapped Tsuna on the back and quietly said, with his thumbs up, "Good job, Jyudaime!" The teacher nodded and eyed Gokudera. "Gokudera-kun, please share out your thoughts on love." The boy frowned. "I think it is pointless." The teacher sighed. "The definition. How do you define love?" Gokudera's face became stern."Noun: a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. Verb: to have a strong liking for; take great pleasure in." The teacher froze at the boy's dictionary definition of love and quickly moved on to the next student. "Ah,Yamamto-kun, what is love to you?"

Gokudera turned to Yamamoto to listen to what his definition of love was. 'I bet he's going to say something stupid, like he always does. That Baseball Idiot,' he thought.

Yamamoto laughed lightly and scratched the back of his head in thought. "Uh, I think it's when your heart goes 'doki doki doki' and you want to want to do this." Yamamoto quickly leaned over and grabbed the back of Gokudera's head and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Gokudera, who was in a daze thinking about the stupid things the Baseball Idiot would say, certainly did not expect a pair of warm, slightly chapped lips pressed lightly against his own. He pulled back in shock but the other boy's hand kept the two connected at the lips. He felt Yamamoto's tongue lightly brush against his lip causing him to gasp and give access to the baseball fanatic. Ever so slowly, Gokudera slid his eyes shut and began to kiss back, then there was a clearing of a throat in the background. The boys broke apart quickly and faced the class. The teacher's mouth was wide open in shock, much like most of the class. Tsuna's eyes were as wide as saucers as he stared at the pair. Gokudera wanted to either curl up and hide or blow the classroom up. Seeing as how neither of those were an option, he opted on glaring at everyone, pretending nothing had happened.

Yamamoto put a hand to the back of his head and laughed sheeishly. "heheh, next person?"

**[A/N: Jyudaime is Tenth, just in case anybody didn't get that. Hopefully, none of you needed this little note. And 'doki doki doki' is supposed to be the sound that's used in anime/manga for the heart beating loudly or a lot.]**

**Sorry if some of the characters are OOC, I tried my best and I don't think any of them are that far off...so yeah! I was doing this on WordPad because I didn't have Microsoft Word at the time so I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Gokudera's definition is from dictionary (dot) com. Well, that's my little fanfic! Hope you liked it! Please reveiw, thanks. **


End file.
